Centaur princess
by magiduchess46
Summary: I dream of a place beyond my reach, beyond these woods that shelter me from danger. I don't believe in these false stories papa and mama tell me. I know the reason they speak of these stories. It's to protect me. As a centaur and a princess, it is there duty to carry on the blood line. However, sometimes these stories aren't enough, they won't hide me anymore. They are just tales.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Heyyy, this is my second story. Of course i'm still in the process of making my other but i can't let this one slip, hope you enjoy.

Mama, Papa. They protected Lucy from the harsh world and guarded her. She longed for love and happiness, not a life behind trees and arranged marriages. It wasn't fair for her. She detested the idea and wanted to wipe it away like she would wipe the tears of a bad dream away. Lucy walked down the path of the woods that held her captive and sighed. Kicking a small stone in front of her with her front left hoof, she looked up to where sunlight peaked through the leaves. She loved running and exploring. A life full of freedom. But as far as she was told, it wasn't meant to be for her, she was suppose to be the pretty submissive princess centaur that was to be married and maybe to never be seen again by her parents or her family. She felt like she was living their sins and staying strong for their cause. It just wasn't fair. Lucy edged her way to the small cliff where she spent her time and looked into the distance, where a new world began. A new world that began for her. The older she got, the longer it would take for her to escape this place. Stories, Lucy reminded herself. Dragons, Mermaids, Vampires, Humans, Werewolves. They were all out there, waiting for the day they could get their hands on a royals blood and bathe in it. Lucy shuddered. Were they true she questioned herself. Were they a lie? Was there only centaurs in this sickening world? Curiosity clouded her mind and she smiled slightly, no way. People, creatures wouldn't be as cruel as to want her blood. They wouldn't go to these extreme measures. In fact, they would care for her, no doubt about it. Anyone who has ever seen Lucy's beauty fell on their two front hooves and bowed. Lucy got up from her resting position and shook her head, her golden locks following with the movement. Lucy turned towards where she lived with her family. Hair wildly flowing behind her. Her tail tied in a pony tail and her mane, naturally curled and loose. She knew that she had a beautiful body for a centaur and stunning looks over all. She hated it when people just thought about having her for those parts of her. They didn't even know her. Yet they fell in love with her.

Lucy arrived back home within 20 minutes and greeted Levy, her best friend.

"Heya Lev." Lucy cheered.

"Hey Lucy!" She cheered back.

These two were inseparable, no doubt about that. They wanted to escape together. Explore what lay out in front of them. To follow the path that they could chose. They had the same interests and met at the spot where Lucy just lay. It was beautiful and held a magical force. They weren't sure what it was but it was just magnificent.

"Still planning?" Levy giggled.

"You know it. I know there's something more for us out there." Lucy whispered.

If anyone heard about them talking about escaping, they would be locked up and wouldn't be let out for days. They would be considered traitors. But that was the thing, they weren't. They were dreamers, born to be one and die being one.

"I heard that we will be having a party soon. Apparently, they are celebrating your mothers birthday. Perfect don't you think. All the guards will be there and not on duty." Levy mischievously whispered.

"Sounds, perfect. Only bring a few things and meet me here when it is time for the party." Lucy said.

Levy nodded and trotted away quickly. This girl was a genius, and Lucy loved her for it. Yes Lucy would be leaving on her mothers birthday, 2 days to be exact. It will surely break her mamas heart but Lucy longed for a moment like this. A day where she could escape the path that they laid for her. She wanted to carve her own with Levy and she planned on doing just that. Lucy made her own way back to her parents. The opposite way Levy went. She hummed a gentle tune and swished her tail. It was days like this that she wanted to be alone and rest in the sun. Lucy looked up to the sky and she could barely manage to the sun, but knowing that her parents would start a search party for her soon, she galloped her way back. She was a burden on their behalf and she hated it. They only said that she was always late for events and that she caused trouble. They would show love, but they mainly nagged. Parents Lucy laughed.

Lucy got into the front door and greeted her parents who were sitting in the living. She made her way to her bed room and started looking for her skirts, blue and black are her favourites and she picked out a few bras along with some underwear for her behind. Picking out a few tank tops, she gazed longingly to her door. Would they go to the length of getting her back? Would they risk their own lives for her small life. Forever grateful for their kindness she pushed back the thought and put her things into a small bag. A knock on her door, startled her and she threw her bag into her wardrobe and invited the person behind the door in.

"Hello Lucy." A mocking voice filled to room.

I scowled and turned around. Kugara. She didn't like Lucy and she was unaware why.

"What would you like?" Lucy asked kindly.

"Your parents request your presence."She stated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Depressing, i only have 9 views so far. ;-; might just cry but ima just pull through.

Lucy walked down the corridor and began to dread her parents needed from her. They would only send _her_ if they were desperate or something. This wasn't good. She rounded the corner and held her breath. She felt like she was being dragged down to the bottom of the earth and had the soil resting on her shoulders, weighing her down. Soon enough, her parents came into view point and she closed her eyes. Holding Lucy's head up, she came to stand in front of them. They seemed to smile when she opened her eyes and it frightened her.

"Lucy dear." Layla greeted.

"Mother."She addressed.

her farther stayed quiet as he stood beside Layla.

"We have a man that we thing you should meet." She said with a loving smile.

"Where is he mother?" Lucy questioned.

"He is coming on my birthday, after the party, you two will be introduced together."She continued to smile as Lucy.

"Very well, shall i start to pick out a dress of some sort to be presentable for him?" Lucy asked, her tone dead.

"If you wouldn't mind, i know you not one for parties and dressing up but it would mean so much to me dear." Lucy nodded in response.

"Very well, i'll get going now so i can pick the dress out." Lucy stated and walked away without her parents saying goodbye.

It broke Lucys heart as she walked in a steady pace towards her room. Her parents showed kindness when it felt suitable to them yet when Lucy needed it the most, they didn't speak to her. Therefore causing her to be unsociable and by herself the majority of her life. The only time Lucy spoke really was when she was with Levy. Lucy opened the door with a kick and closed the latch. She stared intently at the wardrobe. Shame that man would come all this distance, only to find his bride to be, gone. Lucy looked out the window and sighed. Levy knew the plan and it was only a matter of time before they were free. Free from a cursed life. A faint, ghostly smile toke form on Lucy's beautiful face. She grabbed a dark red dress from her wardrobe. It was a little tight and would make it hard for her to move around in it but she had to show that she was going to attend. She needed to make people less suspicious of her. She laid on her bed and let her eyes lids fall down. Darkness comforting her as a soft blanket wrapped around her mind. A dream taking place as she slept. A dream of princes, dragons, other mythical creatures.

The day of Layla's birthday:

Lucy sat down as people from the village applied makeup to her face. A small blush, light mascara and a little lip gloss. She requested for them to leave so she could get dressed. Lucy inhaled and stepped out and to the front of the house where her parents stood and waved to their people. She toke in her mothers dress. A stunning green, natural flowers littered on her back and down the trail that covered her tail. Lucy was envious. She knew her mother was more beautiful then her but that didn't help jealousy taking over her. Her mother noticed her presence and held her hand.

"I'm glad your here. He will be here soon but until then, i would like you to stay in your room. I want him to be awed at you." She said.

Lucy nodded and turned her head away from her mothers direction. The conversation that was yet another short one died out. Lucy walked back into the house and into her room, grabbed her bag, she slipped out of thee window and looked around to make sure no one saw her. Luckily, everyone was at the gathering in front of the house she was no longer going to call her home after this night. Lucy let the stories that her mother and father told her, cloud her mind. Dragons swallowing innocent children and other defenceless creatures. Mermaids dragging people to the depths of the ocean. Vampires drinking any blood and killing anything in their way. They weren't true because if it was true, they would of all become extinct over a century ago. Lucy galloped fast as soon as she was out of ear range and saw Levy standing right before her. She smiled brightly as Lucy as she panted.

"I know that i told you to get here fast, but not to the point your on the verge of dying." Levy giggled quietly.

"Just be glad there's someone with the same beliefs as you."Lucy mumbled but smiled.

"Come on, we have to get going, no doubt that other royal man will be coming down this path soon." Levy said whilst looking around at the thought of him.

Lucy nodded in agreement and started a normal conversation as they made their way to the cliff that they hang out at a lot. Strangely, guards never came over here. It didn't matter anyway, they wanted to see the view one last time before they went on their journey. The guards were at the party so it didn't matter where they left or where they were stationed. Levy held Lucy's hand as butterflies intruded their stomachs. Nervous yet feeling like they were ready to take on the world, they looked up at the sky. Stars littered it in a beautiful manor and they loved to see them twinkle. Lucy was about to turn around with Levy until something glittered in front of them. It was black but had some type of glitter in it.

"What's that?" Levy asked. Backing away slightly.

"I don't know..." Lucy said. Peering for ward, Lucy felt she could trust this mysterious black pool of sparkles. "Although, i think it's out ticket out of here."

"WAHHH!-" Levy screamed as Lucy pulled her into it.

They both landed with an opmth and Lucy laughed.

"You could of killed me!" Levy screamed at her best friend.

"Yeah but i didn't." Lucy said and began to survey her surroundings.

"Levy, were, on the outside of the woods."Lucy began.

"But how? I would of toke us like 4 hours to get out of here not a minute." She said looking back to see miles of trees behind her.

"It must of been a portal. This world is magical after all."Lucy said looking back too.

What ever that was, was sure to be there if they needed to return. They stood up and clung to their bags. Unaware of what the world would actually be like, they ventured forwards. Towards the world of the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

BEST SONG EVER IS BURN IT DOWN! hehehe read my other fic~~~~ Alpha pride!

Levy and Lucy walked at least over 1hour before they came to a path that must of been used for wagons. They were told that wagons were used to capture them and kill them if they fell onto the trails. Of course Lucy didn't believe any of this and decided it was best to stay on the path because it clearly led to somewhere. Somewhere they could explore. Levy yawned and looked towards Lucy who was looking ahead with narrowed eyes. Lucy spotted something in the distance and looked to Levy who was staring at her. A wagon was stationed 5 minutes away and a town lay 10 minutes up ahead. Relief and worry crossed Lucys face as she came closer to the wagon. People were near it, people were in it and around it. Most likely 7 to 9 people were around. Levy closed in next to Lucy and grabbed her hand. As much as they wanted to run away, they were still frightened. Upon closer inspection, the girls found that these weren't normal people, one had blazing red hair that was waist long, she had the fluffiest red bunny ears and a cute little button tail. Lucy was in awe. These creatures were bunnies crossed with humans. How they came around, Lucy would never know. They were about 50 inches away and the red head snapped her gaze to them as they made their way past them.

"Halt!" The fiery lady said. Lucy quietly cursed and turned to face her.

"Yes m'mam?" Lucy asked, sounding unfazed by the intrusion.

"Are you, a... centaur?"She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed."Lucy blandly said.

"I thought you were extinct... you went extinct ages ago!" She stated.

Lucy froze, wait what? "What do you mean? How did this come around?"

"Well, the royal family got into a war with the dragon people and since then, it was said they were all killed. But they must of retreated." The lady mumbled.

"No we didn't, i was told out ancestors had died, some, but a lot of us stayed back. However now that i think about it, it makes us sound as though we were cowards."Lucy said looking away, beginning to feel the most unpowerfull she ever has.

"No i don't think that, people are forced to retreat, we know full well that feeling." Red said.

"Lu-chan, i think we should get going."Levy inquired tugging her hand slightly.

"Oh, are you heading to that village?" The red asked.

"Yes, why?"Lucy asked her.

"It's just that, it's part of the dragon realm, over that mountain lays the kingdom. It's quiet impressive." She said.

"We will go there first then Levy! Wait, what's your name may i ask?" Lucy asked.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet you- um."

"Lucy my name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said proudly.

Erza's eyes widened and looked back at her people. "Your royalty?" She asked bewildered.

Lucy laughed and nodded shyly, Levy tugging Lucy's top.

"Well then, no need to be so formal. I'm the Princess of the Heavens Kingdom." She stated.

Lucy smiled "It was lovely meeting you but we have to go ahead now."

"Wait, unless you want to create a commotion in the kingdom then i suggest that you umm, transform into a human..." Erza said.

"What do you mean? How do we transform and into what?" Lucy asked confused.

"A human, we all do it part from the dragons because they transform into human scaly dragons but were all able to, you were never taught?" Erza asked.

"No, umm how do we? It would help a lot!" Lucy said.

"Just focus your blood into your front feet i suppose, its all different, depending on what creature you are. But centaurs are the easiest."She stated.

Lucy nodded and looked at Levy, she nodded at her back and began to focus on the heated liquid inside them. Before they felt their blood pumping through them, they thought it was natural for their species but now they knew why, the purpose and Lucy wanted to go back and show her parents she was no longer controlled by them and she could do what they never taught her. Before they both knew what was happening, they had only two legs beneath them, Levy shorter and Lucy had long, stunning legs. They wobbled around and fell, looking at each other and laughing.

"Wow Lucy, you sure know how to create a show!"Levy joked.

"I could say the same about you!" Lucy giggled.

"I suppose i should be an ally and escort you to the village over then, just to help you get the use of two legs."Erza butted in.

They both thought about it for a while before nodding. Erza gestured her people to carry on without her and helped the two girls up. Holding them under her arms, she carried them back. Only after a short minute, Lucy noticed the clothes she was wearing was way to big and was going to fall down soon enough, she looked towards Levy who was holding hers up in an attempt to conceal herself. Lucy did the same and as soon as they got into the village they moved out of Erzas grasp and walked by their selves. Erza brought them to an inn and they payed for a bedroom with a big bed and a bed big enough for one person.

As soon as they were into their room and the door was locked, both girls let their big clothes fall to the floor and fell onto the big bed. They all decided that it would be best if they had the double bed and Erza had the one person bed. Only since Lucy and Levy trusted each other more. Lucy stared at her feet and touched them, they were soft, not a single hair left on them. Lucy thought they would be hairy since she's a centaur but apparently not. Erza watched them prod at their legs and decided to use the magical blood in her body to remove her bunnies tail. Lucy gasped and moved of the bed and onto Erzas, she touched her ears then at her own, which were only the smallest longer then hers. Levy pouted when she realised she still had her ears, now they just looked adorably weird.

"So we get rid of a pair of our legs and get to keep out ears?" Lucy asked, then burst into laughter. "Life's strange indeed."

"Lu-Chan, don't say that, it will make it stranger!"Levy hissed.

All three girls laughed at that and decided to call is a break and went to sleep.

In the morning, Lucy woke up and went to her bag, picking out some safety pins, she put on her outfit and secured it into a skirt that fitted her round hips. Her tops were luckily the same size as her chest hadn't changed. levy woke up not so long after Lucy did and got Lucy to help her with the skirt she chose out to wear. Of course Erza woke up in the middle of them dressing and excused herself to get them some food. And so their day began, leaving the inn and making their way past the mountains, standing face to face with the biggest kingdom ever seen to any man. Dragon people flew above the kingdom, scanning the ground for any incoming enemies. To Lucy and Levy, this was one big leap to society and freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haven't posted on this story in a while so heres another chapter.

Lucy stepped outside, clutching Levy's hand. Bags on back, ready for the day and what it has to hold.

"Would you like me to direct you to the palace?"Erza asks.

"We can't go inside though..."Lucy mumbles.

"I can and so can any guests i bring along. You never know, you might like it there. Of course it will only be for a few days to get you on your feet and everything."Erza says looking up at the sky and stretches a little.

"I suppose. What do you think Levy?"Lucy asks.

"We will get to meet real royalty right?" Levy asks, stars in her eyes.

"Well yeah... That is the point of a palace..."Erza says blushing slightly.

"Let's go then!" Lucy shouts, pumping her fist into the air.

Giggling, the three, walk past the mountain and stare up at the palace before them. Beauty was the only thing Lucy could describe it as.

Lucy's Pov:  
It's beautiful, gorgeous. Even though i'm royalty myself, i have never seen a actual palace myself. I just live in a rather big house in the deepest parts of the woods. Well did. I face Levy and grab her hand and drag her forward. I stop at every stool outside in the palace courtyard. So this is where those Markets are. I look up at a large iron door. Then at the guards on either side on the door. Dragon men. I gasp at seeing their scales and wings. There eyes slit slightly. So then if this is what Dragon men look like then what does the royal ones look like? I turn to face Erza who walks in front and guides us in. The guards eye us and i notice their noses twitching slightly.

"Hey, Erza, were they smelling us back there?"I ask quietly.

"Yeah, i suppose, they haven't smelt your kind in a while i guess."She says back.

"Erza! What are you doing back here already?!" A rough voice booms, sending shivers down my back.

"Oh shut up Natsu, we have some guests!" Erza shouts back.

"Tch." Another voice joins in.

Two men walk in to the light and my eyes widen at the sight of them.

One with long black hair with metal pierced into his face. Definitely handsome but damn that other one.

I study him, starting from the bottom, sandals, white baggy shorts and a vest open that reveals abs. A scarf to match his outfit. I stare at his face, strong face structure. Green eyes and...

"Pink..."I say loudly.

"Oi it's not pink weirdo!" He retorted.

I burst out laughing, it's fucking pink.

"It's salmon."He says and turns his head with a pout.

"Oh shut it salamander." The other says.

"Heya, I'm Gajeel and this freak here is Natsu. And you two are?" Gajeel asks.

"I'm Lucy!"

"And I'm levy!" We both answer.

" business do you have with us Erza and why did you bring them here?"Gajeel asks.

I stop listening and look at the pink one called Natsu, our eyes meeting. These stories fall apart, theses ones i'm told. Because these dragons are no where as scary as the ones we were told about. Bonus, they haven't eaten us yet. I give him my signature grin and he grins back.

A/N: Sowwwy it's short. ;-;


End file.
